


Something New

by Spiwrit



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, Riya Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiwrit/pseuds/Spiwrit
Summary: Long free from Rittenhouse, the team has an occasion to get dressed up and celebrate: Rufus and Jiya's wedding (Finally!). Little known to Lucy, Flynn, who she has been with since, has organised a proposal.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Lucy couldn't help but admire herself in her bedroom mirror. She had spent an inordinate amount of time on her makeup, right down to perfecting her red cupid's bow, and it had certainly paid off: in her pale blue and golden dress, she was ethereal. Suited up behind her, Flynn slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "You look beautiful," he murmured. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into his soft hair.

"Can you believe they're getting married?"

"I know. Honestly, I didn't think either of them would ever grow a pair and ask."

She grinned. "Good thing Jiya did, huh?"   
Suddenly, Lucy caught sight of the clock on the dresser and kicked into action. "I need to go! Where's my purse?"

She frantically twisted left and right, looking for the purse, before she turned to see Flynn get on a knee and produce the purse from the floor beside the bed and hold it out. "Calm down. We've been planning this for months. Everything's gonna be fine."

She took a deep breath and took the purse. He straightened up calmly.

"Aren't you leaving?" She asked.

"I don't think Rufus is going to need much hair and makeup, so..."

"Forgot. I'll meet you there."

He went in for a kiss, but Lucy dodged quickly. "Ah! Makeup!"

He kissed just below her ear instead. "I'll see you there. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled at her, and Lucy almost forgot she was meant to leave at all until he hurried her along.

Flynn waited until he heard the front door shut and Lucy's car start up before slowly pulling a small, velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opening it to see a ruby ring sparkle up at him. He bit his lip to stop from smiling too widely. Not yet. Tonight...

\---

Rufus and Jiya's ceremony was small - some friends, and some family. Each of the newly wedded couple had chosen three to be in the wedding: Behind Jiya, Lucy and Christopher. Rufus, Wyatt and Flynn. (Although it had been quite a fight over if Flynn would be a bridesmaid, or Lucy a groomsman.) Connor had, bringing tears to many eyes, walked Jiya down the aisle, and Rufus's younger brother Kevin served as the adorable ring bearer.

When the guests were let out of the venue, the wedding party gathered outside.  
"That was beautiful," Lucy dabbed delicately at her cheek. Wyatt nodded.

"It really - ahem - it really was."

"...Are you crying, Wyatt?"

"No," he sniffled.

"No, me neither," Flynn lied, rubbing at his eyes.

Christopher shushed them all hurriedly. "They're coming."

They all looked expectantly at the door's rattling handle, which opened spilling out Jiya and Rufus. They cheered.  
"You guys!"

They were enveloped in hugs and congratulations - although everyone was careful not to squish the poof of Jiya's dress. Lucy didn't see the knowing wink from Rufus to Flynn.

Then came the photos of the wedding party and families, before they made their way together to the reception - a grand, airy hall. They all sat at at a long table with a space for Rufus and Jiya at the centre. Powder blue flowers bunched with golden string bloomed for centerpieces. Time was allowed for chatting and sipping champagne before the couple's grand enterance. The large curtains were closed, the lights dimmed, and a hush fell over the hall.

Lucy ceased her conversation with Christopher and looked up at the hall doors. Gentle music began to play. As they opened, she saw Rufus take Jiya's hand and lead her in. Awws echoed throughout as they took center stage on the dancefloor for their first dance as a couple. Lucy rested her cheek on her hand as they began to dance to the music, slow and close...

'Cause I remember them days I waited so patiently  
For God to bring someone who's gonna be good to me  
And then he blessed my soul  
Well, I traveled a long way  
And it took a long time to find you...  
But I finally found you...

Still watching them, Flynn blindly reached across the two seat gap and took her hand. She couldn't help but glance at him and feel her heart warm. She could see him everywhere tonight...

Lucy only relinquished his hand when Rufus and Jiya returned to their seats and snacks and drinks were served for time to socialize. After the time was up - aka Flynn sternly tapped his watch - Connor stood and tapped his glass with a tiny silver spoon. Really, did they have to be so small?

"If I could have your attention, ladies and gentlemen, for a few short speeches."  
Everyone politely looked up at him.  
"For those of you who don't know, my name is Connor Mason."

"Yeah, I think everyone knows," Rufus muttered, drawing chuckles.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming today. I have known Rufus since he was a little boy. And still as cheeky as today. Ever since he was too afraid to ask Jiya to go out and buy tacos with him for taco Tuesday. So I got to be there as he grew up. And he is... Without a doubt the best man I know. He brings light and laughter everywhere he goes. His family is his life, and I know he'll take care of this one. So congratulations, both of you." Rufus got up to hug him tightly, and there was another round of awws. Connor put his cup down quickly. Lucy rather suspected he'd cut his speech short so he didn't begin to cry. "Without further ado, the maid of honour, everyone."

She rose as the last applause died out to begin her own. "Hi, everyone, I'm Lucy, I'm Jiya's maid of honour here tonight. And kind of Rufus', because uh, I met her and Rufus on the same day, actually, although they weren't together yet. We started off as colleagues. But over that time, I'm honoured to be able to stand here today and say that she became my sister. Jiya, you are the most intelligent, kindhearted, and gorgeous woman I know. Really, you chose the right dress. And the right guy.  
Even when they thought it could never work 'cause she was Star Trek and he was Star Wars, I got to watch their relationship bloom in front of my eyes. And I know there is no one better for either of you. You married your best friend." She smiled at Jiya, who was doing her best to stave off teary eyes with her head on Rufus' shoulder. I love you, she mouthed. Lucy had to gather herself enough to get through the last few lines of her speech. "But - enough about your history. Here's to your future, together." She raised her glass. "Everyone, Rufus and Jiya."

The repetition of their names and the clinking of glasses echoed around the hall as Lucy sat.  
Across Rufus and Jiya, Flynn caught her eye. Her best friend. She had to look down at her food before she really lost her nerve. Following that, there was a two hour drinks dinner, and following that -

"Everyone!"

Everyone looked around at Jiya.

"We'll be doing the bouquet toss on the dancefloor in one minute."

Lucy went back to sipping her champagne. Jiya, however, grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no-"

"You're my maid of honour," Jiya reminded her sternly. "Get your ass on that dancefloor."

Lucy made a great deal of sighing and putting down her drink before hoisting herself onto the dancefloor. She found herself trapped in the front of a jostling swarm of women, all watched by what was mostly laughably terrified partners. She watched Jiya walk up a few meters in front of them. This time, she did see Rufus wink at Flynn, but brushed it off as a joke. She was the clumsiest woman alive - no one would expect her to do any more than fall flat on her face, let alone catch something flying at her at high speeds.

Jiya put on a performance of turning around and pretending to throw the bouquet over her head a few times. Then, to everyone's surprise and murmuration, Jiya stopped, and turned around. And she... Began to walk towards her, bouquet still in her hand. She held it out. Lucy stared at it, not understanding what was happening in any way whatsoever.  
"Jiya," she whispered, eyes darting between everyone. "What..?"  
Jiya pressed it into her hands and closed them around it, a knowing smile playing on her lips. 

Gasps and whispers from the crowd made a bemused Lucy turn on the spot, then step backwards to steady herself when she saw Flynn, down on one knee before her. His eyes shone with a nervous smile, and a ring box opened before her eyes. Lucy's entire lung function ceased to work properly, speeding up to a hundred miles an hour.

"Lucy Preston-" he began.

"Yes-"

"Will-"

"Yes-"

"Will you let me ask?"

Chuckles rippled around the crowd.

"Yes, okay, yes, yes."

He steadied himself on his knees and met her big, wet eyes. Everything they'd gone through to reach this point seemed to play out before them, and it was almost too much to comprehend. How they'd found eachother, how they'd remained together... Her knees began to quiver. "Lucy Preston. Will you marry me?"

The dam broke and tears of joy barrelled down Lucy's face. "Yes!" She cried.

The ring, a beautiful, classical ruby thing, was slid on Lucy's finger, and Flynn swept her up in a tearful hug. Claps and cheers reminded her that other people were there too. The team was the first to engulf the two of them with congratulations that overwhelmed her. She leaned on Flynn just to steady her legs. It was almost like she was drunk. Well, with the amount of mimosas she had drank, maybe she was a little tipsy.  
She wiped the wetness around her eyes away, mascara coming off on her fingers. Oh, well. Her make up had long been a goner. And she was frickin' engaged! To frickin' Flynn! Screw make up!

Lucy turned to Rufus and Jiya in still shocked amazement. "You knew?"

They smiled, leaning into eachother's arms the same way they did. Completely in love - of course, today was all about it. "You planned our wedding, the least we can do is help plan this."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"You can go dance."  
She pointed back towards the dancefloor, which had come alive with other couples dancing together. Flynn held out his hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't dance," Lucy reminded him.

"Doesn't matter."

His lovestruck little smile was infectious. Lucy took her fiancé's hand and walked out onto the floor with him. In reality, nobody but the team was watching them, but Lucy felt like the centre of the world. He pulled her close and began to sway.

"I don't think this is the right dance," she said, mindful of the more energetic music playing.

"Don't care."

He span her around and Lucy giggled. She really couldn't care less that it wasn't the correct dance, either.

"Hey Garcia?"

He looked down at her in his arms. "Yeah?"

Lucy could do nothing but smile and say again,  
"I love you."

He nodded, moving his hand to her lower back so she could be just an inch closer. "To our future, hey?"

Lucy exhaled. Yes. She was finally at peace. Finally settled, and absolutely certain in her path forward.  
"To our future."


End file.
